


E for Explicit

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [4]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	E for Explicit

Kara Danvers wore sun-dresses and cardigans to work.. She had the world’s most agreeable personality. Basically the girl was the personification of sunshine. Kara Danvers liked puppies, flowers, and rainbows. Apparently, she also liked to read fanfiction about herself, she also liked to read fanfiction about herself. Cat had looked up for one second from her work and caught the title. She had almost laughed at it, but quickly covered with a cough.

Supergirl: Supergay?

The girl was obviously very engrossed in the reading since she didn’t even notice that Cat had come out of her office to read over her shoulder. Kara’s face stayed completely neutral. After only the first two paragraphs Cat could feel her cheeks getting pink. How Kara didn’t react at all was beyond Cat. A media mogul named Kitty was literally putting a collar on Supergirl during an intimate moment. Cat squirmed at the distinctive feeling of heat pooling between her legs.

Picturing Kara and Kitty doing those things was making Cat’s breath come faster and her heart beat harder. She returned to her desk in order to get herself back under control. A message pings as soon as she was seated well.

KD: The link, in case you wanted to start from the beginning. There’s more where that came from too. ;)

Kara Danvers was all puppy dogs and rainbows...and apparently hardcore smut fanfiction.


End file.
